Talk:Centaurs
Centaurs, Satyrs and Harpies Seriously, read the talk of the animal page. satyrs gonna be part of this page, 'cause they haven't an official name, so "Centaurs" gonna include all the beings created by Law's power. Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) If they can be identified, they have an official name. Relying on the manga for everything like that is foolish. We know they're satyrs, it's that simple. Satyrs aren't centaurs, and neither are harpies. 20:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) so they will not have a page until the official name came out or we gonna put on a Conjectural-Titled Article?? If you want I gonna create a Harpy page, but satyrs should be merged with centaurs Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think a "harpy" article is needed. They fit fine in the Animal Species/New World Saga page. 21:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) That's what we did at first, but that got contested once we learned they weren't animal species to begin with, but rather humans. 21:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) they're NOT animals!! they are devil fruit-modified humans!! they're the same as zombies. their place is NOT the animal page Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So, should we change this page's name to Artificial Animals or Artificial Hybrids or something? That way, we can include all of Law's modified humans. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 21:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :How about Modified Animals? That way people won't try to lump the dragons in with them. 21:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Throw everything on animal page and we can just put a section for genetically modified stuff. Punk Hazard will most likely be the only place we see this kind of thing until Vegapunk is introduced. SeaTerror (talk) 21:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not "Modified humans"? Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't someone argue putting cyborgs in there then? Modified Hybrids or Modified Animals would work best. 21:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) then Punk Hazard Hybrids or just include all in Punk Hazard page#Inhabitants. Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget the animal cyborgs. SeaTerror (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror has a point there. And we don't want to make something conjectural. We could always move them back to the Animal Species article. 22:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was saying. Move them there and make a separate special section just for the modified animals/humans on the New World Saga section. It would most likely be the only one that would have the section. Creating a new tab for just that would be too short. Besides if you want to get technological humans ARE animals. SeaTerror (talk) 22:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) again, it's pointless to put "humans" in the "animal article". Rayleigh92 (talk) 22:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So you say, but it appears to be the best course of action. It sure beats classifying harpies and satyrs as centaurs. 22:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Tell that to a biologist. SeaTerror (talk) 22:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) then put all the humans and species in it, seaterror :D @DP -> maybe harpies, but I'm not sure it's better then merge satyrs and centaurs. in fact, the first idea was to create a page about Centaurs+Satyrs named Centaurs and leave Harpies and Yeti out ('cause the only exemplars of them - monet and cool bros - have already their page). then we should create a conjectural page about Satyrs, yah? then we could have: *'Centaurs' page, about centaurs *'Satyrs' conjectural page, about satyrs *'no page for harpies', 'cause Monet already has her page and she's the only one to be part of that species. and more, she's the only one to has that epiteth what do you think abou it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It wouldn't be conjectural. If you think this is the first time we've done this kind of thing with animals, then I invite you to scroll through the Little Garden section of the Baroque Works Saga subpage. 22:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) oh XD, if so, I'll go for it, ok? Rayleigh92 (talk) 22:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I still say putting it in the animal article with its own section is the best way to go. SeaTerror (talk) 22:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) why do you insist in this? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) You're the one who changed it without the talk page actually being over. That is not how we do things. Most things even go to vote. SeaTerror (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I did it after the talk in Animal Species/New World's page. No one answered it other then JSD, so I changed it. Then, why don't we do this poll? I just think the better way is to put on "Centaur" page and "Satyr" page. nothing more Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I said they could all be kept on the article just under their own section. That would be better than creating new articles for each one. SeaTerror (talk) 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Didn't the first centaur appear in chapter 452? Caesar Clown Trivia There's no reason to remove that. Also the other part was decided to be kept from the old talk here SeaTerror (talk) 05:18, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Don't mix the two issues: : Caesar having horns, and it is stated he had them before he met Law. means that he is one of the horned characters we've already saw (Merry, Moriah, Impel Down staff...) and is not relevant to this article just because he was introduced on the same island. : Satyrs were indeed talked about in the previous talk, but it wasn't resolved. It was you insisting on including it like this without reason, and that was part of a discussion to move this page entirely to Animal Species. Rhavkin (talk) 05:34, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't really see any reason to mention satyrs and harpies, all of the Punk Hazard species are covered in the Punk Hazard article in great detail, and that's where they belong. This page should specifically be dedicated to centaurs. The fact that the section on this page is currently one sentence doesn't help it either. And Caesar having horns doesn't in any way relate to these species. Might as well add all the other characters with horns. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:54, October 11, 2018 (UTC) His relation is specific to this case because it's Punk Hazard. SeaTerror (talk) 19:12, October 11, 2018 (UTC) The two dragons (and Momonosuke) have horns. Should we include them as well? Rhavkin (talk) 20:42, October 11, 2018 (UTC) The biggest thing about all of these races is that their animal traits are artificial. As is noted in the trivia itself, Caesar's horns have nothing to do with Law, plus we've seen plenty of other people who appear to have natural horns. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:52, October 11, 2018 (UTC)